For You
by SweetyMcTweety0808
Summary: Kay has finally moved on from her obsession of Miguel but she's not alone. Can her and Fox build the life they've always wanted for themselves together?
1. Heavenly wedding

For You   
  
Rating: PG 13- Some adult content and profanity.  
  
Pen name: Sweety Mc. Tweety  
  
Email Address: Sweetp0808@aol.com   
  
Status: Incomplete   
  
Couple: Fox & Kay  
  
Teaser: Kay has finally moved on from her obsession of Miguel but she's not alone. Can her and Fox build the life they've always wanted for themselves together??   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Passions, however I do own my own outside characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
For you I give a lifetime of stability, anything you want of   
  
me, nothing is impossible   
  
For you there are no words or ways to show my love or all  
  
the thoughts I'm thinking of   
  
'Cause this life is no good alone, since we've become one   
  
I've made a change  
  
Everything I do now makes sense, all roads end, all I do is   
  
for you  
  
For you I share the cup of love that overflows and anyone   
  
who knows us knows that I would change all faults I have  
  
For you there is no low or high or in between of my heart   
  
that you haven't seen   
  
'Cause I share all I have and am, nothing I've said is hard to   
  
understand   
  
And all I feel I feel deeper still and always will all this love  
  
Is for you  
  
Every note that I play, every word I might say, every melody   
  
I feel  
  
Are only for you and your appeal  
  
Every page that I write, everyday of my life would not be   
  
filled without the things  
  
That my love for you now brings  
  
For you I'd make a promise of fidelity, now and for eternity  
  
No one could replace this vow  
  
For you I'd take your hand and heart and everything and   
  
add to them a wedding ring  
  
'Cause this life is no good alone, since we've become one   
  
you're all I know  
  
And if this feeling should leave I'd die and here's why  
  
All I am is for you  
  
Everything I do now makes sense, all roads end and all I   
  
do...  
  
Is for you  
  
Only for you  
  
   
  
Katherine Elizabeth Bennett couldn't believe it. Here she was dancing with her prince charming on their wedding day. Oh boy did this song suit the two of them so well. She actually had tears in her eyes as she listened to the beautiful words. Never did she see this day coming and never in million years did she dream she'd be marrying a Crane. Fox Crane to be exact. It's funny because she always pictured this day in Miguel's arms but here she was in Fox's hold and she felt safer than she ever felt in Miguel's embrace.   
  
Holding his bride in his arms he swiftly pranced around the dance floor smiling at all of the guests. He was actually going to spend the rest of his life with this striking woman. The woman who appealed to all of his senses. The woman he would love for infinity. The woman who seemed to amaze him everyday with her presence. He never thought this day would come and he certainly never thought he could devote himself to the responsibility of providing for someone but here he was making a vow to stick it out and begin the journey hood of marriage. He was willing to take this roller coaster at least if not for himself but for her. His better half.   
  
Kay never thought she could love someone so much. She never thought that she could feel this satisfied. That's how he made her feel with every passing day. As the song ended and she pulled away from her husband and looked into his eyes she felt complete. She felt secure. The sound of a deep smooth voice bought them back into reality. "May I Cut in?" Kay looked at her father. "Yes daddy you may" Sam Bennett turned to Fox . "Welcome to the family, son" They shared a hug. This sight bought more tears to the surface for Kay. Fox looked to Sam. "I think we better stop before the waterworks start full force" Sam smiled as he and Fox pulled away from their father and son embrace." Kay wiped her eyes and playfully punched Fox. "Remember you have to live with this" Fox chuckled   
  
and made his way towards the drinks. Kay and her father began to dance.   
  
As Fox poured himself a glass of red wine he felt two hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" "Lets see I left my beautiful wife on the dance floor ,so I'd guess it's Ethan's beautiful wife" Theresa smiled as she took her hands from his eyes. "This is a really incredible wedding Fox." Fox laughed lightly. " It's my first and absolutely last because I realize how much money you girls like to blow on occasions like these" Theresa laughed. "You owe it to Kay after all she has been through she is worthy of something as pricey as this" Fox eyes sparkled at the mention of his wife's name. " She's my everything Theresa trust me I know that she only deserves the best" Theresa pinched Fox's Cheeks." oh I forgot to tell you, Kay says it's time to cut the cake" Fox grinned "You had me standing over here all this time while she wanted me to come cut the cake with her" Theresa nodded. "I'll never understand women"  
  
As Fox approached the table where the cake stood he looked over at his wife that laughed with her family. She looked so radiant at that very moment. He stood there watching for a second then he drew closer to the close group of people he had come to know so well. Kay caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. Within a matter of minutes a pair of arms encircled her waist. Fox whispered into her ear and she giggled. Everyone gazed at them smiling at the immense amount of love the two shared. She spun around so her eyes met with his. "Time to cut the cake" As they cut their six tier Tiffany cake, their guests remained on the dance floor. The photographer came over to snap pictures of them feeding each other.   
  
Kay sat in a chair taking in her surroundings. She was at a wedding but this time was different she wasn't a bridesmaid, a flower girl or a maid of honor this time she was the bride.   
  
She looked down at her wedding dress taking in it's beauty. The smooth material felt creamy against her skin. A traditional wedding dress but with a few of her own little touches courtesy of Theresa. She was exhausted from the eventful day. Miguel stood across the room completely engrossed in something Charity was talking with him about. She smiled. She was glad for them. She was ecstatic that they had found their happiness like she had found hers. Consumed in her own thoughts she didn't feel the hand that was placed on her shoulder she looked up into the eyes of Miguel. "Hey Miggs" "Congratulations Kay I'm so pleased that you are finally getting your fairy tale" Kay smiled. "Thank you Miggs, that means a lot to me to have your blessing" Miguel smirked. "When me and Charity got married you gave us yours so I thought it was only fair to reciprocate" Kay kissed Miguel on his cheek. "I want to express my thanks and gratitude because you have always stuck by me through the good and bad"   
  
Miguel placed his hands on top of hers. "What are friends for?"   
  
Fox leaned against the wall in the hallway of the reception hall. It had been a long day at least all the rehearsal dinners and fittings were over. Now all he had to do was be a satisfactory husband. That was the uncomplicated task at hand. He was an impressive boyfriend so this should be a piece of cake. He smiled and entered the reception once again. Today was truly the greatest day of his life.  
  
   
  
For You- Kenny Lattimore  
  
   
  
  


	2. Astonished Amazement

For You   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mrs. Crane would you like a drink?" Kay was pulled out of her thoughts back into reality. It had been three hours since the wedding reception. She looked at the stewardess employed by none other than Alistair Crane. "No thank you I'm fine" She and Fox had left for their honeymoon about an hour ago because he neglected to pack early. Kay yawned. She sat upright in her chair and watched as Fox slept next to her. He looked so peaceful and serene. Not to mention worn out. Kay glanced over at the brochure on his lap. She picked up the creased paper and smoothed it out. She was taken aback by what she read in those few pages. The resort in the glamorous but exotic Honolulu Hawaii proved to be more scenic and breathtaking than she thought. He was actually taking her there for a honeymoon? A sensation rushed through her body. She had never really been out of Harmony before, so the thought of going somewhere as appealing as Hawaii made her head spin. He had given her so much. Kay placed the brochure back onto his lap and indulged in a calm but deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Fox awakened to the sight of the dimly set Crane jet. Looking over at Kay he stood up walking into the cockpit of the jet aircraft. After talking for a few minutes with the pilot he sat back into his seat again. He picked up the brochure booklet and put it into his backpack. He sat there as Kay slept and observed her breathing patterns. Stroking her hair he kissed her on the forehead and leaned back in his seat. The beginning of Fox's life had just started and boy was he ready to embark on the tantalizing expedition.   
  
Kay awoke to an empty jet. She glimpsed around for Fox but he was no where in sight. The stewardess entered the plane. "Oh Mrs. Crane your finally up, your husband has requested that you meet him by gate seventeen terminal one I believe he said a surprise awaits you" Kay smiled at the stewardess and grabbed her knapsack exiting the jet and walking the walkway to gate 17 she slowly made her way towards terminal 1. She gasped. There he stood. Noah Bennett. Her brother, her flesh and blood, the person that truly understood her through everything. She ran into his arms losing her breath. "Your actually here, Your actually here" Kay smiled looking into his eyes. "Yes Kay your husband paid for our tickets" Kay looked at him questionably . "Our?" "Yes Ours" spoke a voice in the distance. Out stepped Paloma Lopez Fitzgerald. Kay lost it. "Paloma!!!!" Kay ran into her open arms holding her tightly. "It's so great to see you two, but why you'd two come together when you live so far apart?" Paloma blushed a crimson red. Paloma held up her left hand revealing an engagement ring. Kay stood there astonished and then she turned to Noah. "You have some explaining to do!!" Noah smirked. "Well I just thought it was time for us to move forward with our lives and what better way to move ahead than with the woman I absolutely adore" Kay smiled. "Do Mom and Dad know?" Noah laughed "Of course apparently you're the last to know, in fact I told mom and Pilar when I was I Harmony putting a down payment on our house" Kay thought she was going to lose her balance. "Your moving back to Harmony?" Noah and Paloma nodded. "wow" Trying to change the subject Paloma rested her eyes on Kay. "So tell me about the wedding" Kay took a seat. "Let's find the groom first"  
  
  
  
Fox approached the small clan of individuals. "Welcome to Hawaii" Kay looked up at him from her seat. It seemed as if they were having a staring contest from the way they looked at each other intensely. Suddenly she jumped up and leaped into his arms. "I love Hawaii but not as much as I love you" Fox smiled "I know I mean who could not love with me, with this cute face you got to learn how to" Kay grinned pinching his cheeks. "Don't flatter yourself buddy" Fox begin to protest but she shut him up with a kiss. Noah and Paloma watched this. Paloma turned to Noah stepping closer to him. "Let's hope we're not that when we marry each other" Noah slipped his arms around Paloma's waist. "I'm never going to get mushy I'll always be a bad boy" Paloma smirked "Oh really, that means I get to tame you" Noah laughed slightly placing his lips on hers.   
  
By the time they arrived at the resort Kay and Paloma had discussed absolutely everything. From what was going on in Harmony to what color her bridesmaids wore at her wedding. Noah and Fox just glared at them rolling their eyes. Noah looked to Fox. "Please tell me there's some manly things to do at this resort" Fox looked to him.   
  
" Tell me about it because if I have to listen to this for the next week I swear I'll become a full fledged woman" Kay laughed at Fox's comment. "Your halfway there sweetheart" Noah and Paloma laughed hysterically. Then Paloma turned to Noah. "you shouldn't laugh Mr. I cried at the movie titanic" Now it was Fox's turn to snicker uncontrollably. Noah hit his arm. "Hey in my offense it's a depressing movie" Kay rolled her eyes walking into the resort. Paloma followed leaving Noah and Fox behind. Fox picked up Kay's suitcases. "I guess we're carrying the bags" Noah followed behind Fox as he walked into the resort.   
  
" I already know this is going to be one hell of a vacation" Fox turned to him approaching the front desk. "Tell me about it"   
  
While Kay and Paloma were getting pampered in the spa. Fox and Noah were playing basket ball. Kay turned towards Paloma. "This is so relaxing and soothing, to bask in the glory of being a newlywed" "This is a bit of an untraditional honeymoon, I thought when couples got married they spent most time in their room" Kay leaned further back into the chair while the woman started her pedicure. "Well me & Fox have set some boundaries, we decided to let one another relax and unwind before we can enjoy each other" Paloma smirked at Kay " Well I'm eternally grateful to you guys for inviting us along , I needed a break like this" "Don't mention it, it was all Fox's doing" "Kay I'm not going to lie , I never pictured you and Fox together I always thought you and Miguel were perfect for each other" Kay gulped and shifted uncomfortably. "Well Paloma me and Miguel were not meant to be he loves Charity& I love Fox that's just the way it is" Paloma reached over to her. "Kay I know that I'm just telling you how I saw it and if you had let me finish instead of interrupting you would of heard me say I now realize I was wrong it was Fox all along" Kay smiled. "Thanks Paloma, I'm glad you'll be my sister in law and I'm certainly glad you'll be my neighbor"  
  
Paloma looked to Kay. "Honestly I'm just happy I'll be apart of your life again" Kay reached for her hand "Friends Forever" Paloma smiled at Kay "Yea Friends Forever" 


	3. Sailing

For You   
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
  
Kay woke up to an empty bed. She hoped that a surprise awaited her on this luminous day. Fox seemed to astound her because she knew that everyday was going to be one full of possibilities and promises but she didn't know how much he was willing to give. Sitting up in the king sized bed her feet rested on the cool floor. She slid open the blinds that brought in the bright morning. Last night was a blast. All four of them went out and partied the night away. After hours and hours of partying Kay and Fox shared a passionate dinner set for two on the beach. In fact they had spent practically the whole night on the beach exploring the avenues of passion and excitement. By sun-rise Fox had already carried her inside to their room where she slept the hours away. Now he was nowhere in sight.   
  
  
  
Fox watched her as she stood across the room he could tell that she was well rested because she had enough strength to get out of bed. He watched as she stood there obviously deep in thought wearing one of his t- shirts. In the sweltering heat that T-shirt didn't do justice to what was underneath. He had waited for this. Waited for the moment she had woke up so they could finally behave childlike. He yawned making sure to shift his stance carefully so that he did not creak any floor boards or give himself away. Finally in position he tapped her shoulder. As she turned around. He fired.  
  
  
  
She stood there with a defeated look upon her face. She wanted revenge and she was sure she'd soon get it. She was wet. The white t- shirt clinging and fitting tightly on her smooth skin. No fair he had a super soaker. If she'd known he was going to have play rough and childish, she would've been prepared. She looked at Fox her eyes setting on his water gun. A mischievous smirk came to her face.   
  
"I can play too" she uttered in a sweet voice. Stepping closer to him she reached for his gun but he quickly pulled it away. Using a sugary voice Kay whispered in his ear. "Don't be scared, I don't bite and if I do bite I'm sure it won't hurt….that much" Fox smirked at her still holding the gun behind his back. Kay rested her hands at his sides and started to tickle him. Fox got so caught up in his own laughter, he didn't notice that Kay had stolen his water gun. She aimed at him and set the water gun ablaze drenching him from head to toe. "Sorry precious I had to settle my score" She treaded closer to him and winked throwing him the super soaker. "Next time play fair" Fox laid back on the bed wordless. He couldn't believe that Kay had beaten him at his own game. He looked at her. "Sweets you know as well as I know that's all's fair in love and war" Kay giggled walking into the bathroom. Poking her head out of the door Kay threw a towel at Fox. "Care to join me?" Fox caught the towel darting into the bathroom. "I love the married life"   
  
Hours later the pairs joined each other for lunch. Walking into the dining area linking arms came Kay and Fox. Paloma and Noah had already sat down at a table and were looking at the Menu. "Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Crane" Noah said beaming at the cheerful couple who seemed to be in high spirits. "Good morning Bennett" Kay greeted as Fox pushed her seat in bringing her closer to the table. Paloma and Kay exchanged looks. "I don't even want to know" she said smiling. Noah looked across the table to Fox. "what's on the itinerary?" "We're going sailing today" Kay eyes sparkled as well as Paloma's "Sailing?" they both asked simultaneously. "Yes " answered Fox reading the menu. After pigging out on their well rationed food the four of them headed towards the Marina. Kay and Paloma became short of breath at the sight of the yacht. It was quite good-looking for a water craft. As Kay, Paloma and Noah boarded the yacht, a young woman approached Fox. "Excuse Me?" Yes?" Fox asked realizing the woman had been talking to him. As soon as he turned around he regretted it. This woman was alluring and extremely attractive. He tried to focus on the mission he was now trying to complete. He turned back to the yacht and powered it's windlass. Fox looked back at the woman now calm and collected. "how may I be of some help?" The woman smiled sweetly. "Well you see I've had some trouble with my throttle, it's stuck I was wondering if you could help me get it loose" Fox sighed. "How could he turn down a damsel in distress ?" He looked back at the yacht to see no sign of Kay, Noah or Paloma. He figured they were down below in the dock. He placed his eyes back onto the woman. "Sure I can help you" He walked back over to her yacht that stood right behind his.   
  
After a couple of minutes he managed to get the throttle loose. Picking up his shirt from the floor he stepped off the yacht only to meet eyes with a glaring Kay. The woman hugged him unexpectedly . He looked at Kay helplessly. She shot him a defiant stare and walked back down into the dock. He pushed the woman away trying not be rude. Leaving her standing there flabbergasted he bounded the yacht and walked down into the dock.  
  
  
  
By the way Kay stared at him, he knew it was going to be an extremely long day. 


	4. Makeups & Memories

For You   
  
Chapter 4  
  
After the way Kay stared at him Fox decided to stay clear of her for a few hours and give her some time to calm down. He did not dare to glance her way in fear that she might give him the evil eye. Noah sensed something was wrong between Fox and Kay determined to know what it was he approached Fox. "What's up why haven't you and Kay been near each other all day?" After explaining the situation to Noah, Fox explained how angry his sister looked when the woman forced herself onto him. "But Fox surely you can understand that my sister is one tough cookie, she marks her territory and takes pride in things that belong to her" Fox nodded understanding what he meant. "I know if I tell her the truth she won't believe me, I wanted nothing from that woman all I did was help her because she asked" Noah looked to him sensing his honesty from the way he spoke of the situation. "Just go tell her that, I'm sure she'll listen" Fox nodded walking towards the opposite side of the yacht "I hope so, I hope so"  
  
Kay sensed his presence. Laying across her stomach on her beach towel she looked up at him. "How may I help you?" she asked in an agitated tone. Fox chuckled at his wife's spunkiness. Bending down next to her and taking her hand in his he started to apologize. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding" Kay started to speak but he silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. "I need to explain myself" He clarified everything that happened. Kay lied there unresponsive. Boy did she feel like a fool. "I'm sorry Fox, I should've never jumped to conclusions it's just that I didn't like seeing another woman that close to you" Fox smiled "You're the only woman I'll ever let occupy my breathing space" Kay blushed "Very wise words Mr. Crane" Fox kissed her cheek. "I only speak the truth"   
  
Back at the resort Kay sat on the terrace staring out at the beach. Hawaii was truly a place of magnificence. She was pleased that Fox decided to bring here on their honeymoon but what made the trip all the more memorable was that she got to share the experience not only with him but her brother and her soon to be sister in law. Fox had done a lot just to make her feel comfortable and at ease. Sometimes she wondered why he chose her. He was a charming not to mention a wealthy man and he settled for her. Kay Bennett. The woman who tested his patience time and time again , the woman who put him through a great deal just to be in her life and he preferred her over all of those perfect women. Those model types that were faultless and flawless. She couldn't figure it out but for some reason she was curious as to why hr even put up with her even when she was at her worse. Why he had bothered to love her when in the beginning all she did was push him away instead of allowing him to get closer to her. To her heart. Her thoughts took her back to the day. The day he asked her to be his everything, to be the woman he spent his life with. Just thinking of that day made her smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *****~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of yelling brought her out of her unperturbed state. She opened her eyes reluctantly wanting to get out of bed. Today was Saturday a day for her to relax. It was the start of the weekend and here she was already cranky. Yawning she got up out of bed. Pulling on her robe she slowly made her way out of her room and down the stairs of the Bennett home. She followed the sounds of yelling that were coming from the living room. Slowly she peeked in to see Fox, her father and Miguel on the sofa watching the football game & shouting at each other. Stepping into the room she cleared her throat . Fox was the first to turn around. "Good Morning" Kay frowned. "Nothing about this morning is good, you boys woke me up" Fox walked over to her and started to rub her back. "Yea sorry about that, you know how we act once you get us three together" Sam turned around "Sorry" Kay looked to Miguel. " Do you have anything to add?" Miguel smiled at her "You've bugged me all my life I've never complained" Kay laughed throwing a cushion at him. She walked into the kitchen with Fox hot on her trail. Striding over to the cabinet she reached for the cereal, Fox right behind her his arms around her waist. She trembled under his touch.   
  
Grabbing the cereal from the cabinet she started to pour it into a bowl her hands quivering as she did so.   
  
"Fox?" He pulled her closer to him. "Yes?"" Pass the milk" Opening the refrigerator door he pulled out the milk handing it to her. Fox tightened his grip on Kay's waist as she poured the milk into her bowl. "Kay?" She looked back to him. "Yes Fox?" Fox smiled warmly at her. "Be my wife" Kay stood there taken aback. She wanted to make sure she heard him correctly. Turning around in his grasp she looked into his eyes. "What?" Fox stared at her attentively. He loosened his clutch on her waist and bended down taking her left hand into his. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a diamond ring. "I wanted to wait until later to ask you when there were roses, violins the whole nine yards because you deserve no less but I refuse to contain myself any longer. So now on bended knee I ask you to be my wife, my partner in life but most importantly my treasure that I can share with the world" Kay was tearing up. "Okay but I'm not sure if I'll live up to your expectations." Fox slipped the ring onto her finger. "Of course you will, I believe in you" Kay hugged him tightly promising never to let go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******End of Flashback~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
She smiled as the memory came to a close. She couldn't believe that she was married. She couldn't believe she was actually married to him. They were so much alike. At first she thought that they wouldn't go anywhere. That she couldn't possibly ever love him as much as she thought she loved Miguel but then one day she finally realized she deserved better. She saw the way Miguel loved Charity. She saw the way their love was unconditional and how it could never be faltered. She wanted that. She wanted to be as smitten and love struck as Charity was. When she gave Fox a chance and left their destiny up to fortune she begin to develop those feelings. She begin to feel what it felt like to be loved by someone despite of imperfection. She'd taken that risk and played the gamble and now she was all the more fortunate that she did. 


	5. Some Fightin' , Some Lovin'

For you   
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Noah lie there in bed watching as Paloma slept. He no longer doubted that Paloma would be a remarkable wife and mother. She made him feel like a man. She made him feel as if he was worthy of love. Of her love. For that he was grateful. He wondered if they would be as much in love as Fox and Kay were. He was truly happy for his sister. He was content with her choice in a husband. As long as Fox treated his sister right and properly cared for her he gave them his approval. Kissing Paloma's forehead Noah laid his head back onto his pillow and switched off the lamp.  
  
  
  
Nothing but laughter escaped the room of Fox and Kay. Fox was tickling Kay until she admitted defeat. "I give up" she yelled through her laughter. Fox smiled. "Good girl" Kay chuckled out of breath. "Your lucky your not ticklish" Fox grinned mischievously. "What if I was?" Kay looked at him. "It doesn't matter now I'm too tired to do anything" Fox smiled "Anything, that's a little too bold of a statement don't you think?" Kay looked to him. "No why?" Fox looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Well Mrs. Crane we are in Hawaii for our honeymoon" Kay smiled realizing what he was hinting to. She crawled over to him his eyes looking like a tiger's as if he were hunting for a prey. "Well Mr. Crane I think it's time to play"   
  
The next morning Fox woke up a bit disheveled. He and Kay had a bit of a late night rendezvous the previous night. He looked over to her angelic face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling her warm body closer to him, he placed butterfly kisses along neck. She moaned softly in her sleep. Fox smiled. Getting up from the bed he walked into the bathroom and cleansed his face with water. That's when she tip-toed up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. "Good Morning Tiger" She greeted letting out a low growl. He looked her up and down from head to toe she was wearing nothing but a robe and that alone seemed to accentuate her curves. Taking her into his arms he walked back into the bedroom. "Mrs. Crane are you trying to seduce me?" Kay smirked. "Maybe" Fox looked into her blue orbs. "Well trust me it's working". Laying her down on the bed he began to untie her robe and explore all she had to offer.  
  
  
  
Paloma looked at Noah. Who was typing furiously on his laptop. She sauntered over to him shutting his laptop. He looked at her in disbelief. "Why'd you do that?" "Noah you need to pay attention to me" she told him cupping his face in her hands. "In case you haven't noticed we're in Hawaii sharing a romantic vacation" Noah looked up at her. "And?" Paloma rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe we need to focus more on each other then on the things going on around us" Noah stared at her. "Honey I will give you all of my attention as soon as I finish this portfolio for work" Paloma sighed. "Noah does it have to be completed right at this moment?" Noah looked at her angrily. "Paloma please don't agitate me"  
  
"I just want some admiration for a moment Noah, just please be considerate of my feelings just this once" Opening his laptop once again Noah began to type. 'So this is how it's going to be once we're married, your work is going to come before your wife?" "do you even care about me Noah ?" "Do you even love me? " Noah grew red hot but he bit his tongue instead of speaking. "Do you even care about our impending marriage or was this proposal just a way of showing everyone your not afraid of commitment?"   
  
Noah glared at her. " Shut up Paloma!!!" his yelling caused her to jump unexpectedly. He got up from his chair. "Why are you being such a nag just shut up and let me continue my work" With that he sat down and continued typing. Tears fell from Paloma's eyes. She didn't feel as if she was being unreasonable. She just wanted him to focus on her for once. Opening her duffel bag she began to pack. Noah watched her as she did this. "Loma where are you going?" Paloma turned around revealing her tear stained face. Walking over to the desk she placed down his engagement ring. "I'm leaving, I obviously fuel your fire and of course you resent me for wanting you to love me" Standing up he grabbed hold on Paloma's sundress. He pulled her close to him as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Paloma I don't resent you, you make me a better man" He picked up the engagement ring and handed it to her. "This belongs to you" He picked up her hand and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart. "Paloma this belongs to you too" Picking her up he placed sweet kisses along her neck. "It's time I show the future Mrs. Bennett some tender, love and care" 


	6. That One Special Day Of Love

For You   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kay smoothed the front of her floral print dress. Sighing she wondered if it was the right choice for tonight. Tonight Paloma and Noah along with Fox and Kay were going to share an intimate dinner on the beach. They were going to enjoy their last night in Hawaii. Kay couldn't believe that it was already time to go. She loved everything about the magnificent change of scenery. She loved the atmosphere. She loved the people but most of all she loved the man who made it all possible for her. Fox Crane , her selfless and noble husband. He was her fortress, with him she was safe from harm. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror Fox walked up behind her. "You look amazing not to mention very attractive in that dress" Kay smiled at how perfect they fit together. Just the smallest compliment such as the one he had rewarded her with fed her self esteem. If it weren't for him respecting her and appreciating her for who she was than for what he wanted her to be she would be lost. Turning around to face him her blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones. Leaning in she took his lips with her own. Bringing an end to their sweet kiss Fox looked at her admiring her. He was so lucky and blessed. He had done a complete 360 in the past year. He had finally settled down. It was all because of her and that momentous day. The day he met her, his Kay.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kay walked into the book café her eyes puffy and bloodshot red from crying. Ordering an espresso she took a seat at an empty table. Picking up a book she started to flip through the pages trying to get her mind off the reason she had been crying. It wasn't working. She couldn't just magically forget the cause of her tears. She knew that no matter what, it would stay imprinted in her mind like an artifact forever marked into history. Sighing she slammed the book closed. Looking around the book café she observed the way couples looked adoringly into one another's eyes. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Today was the official day of love. Valentine's Day. The day when many couples proclaimed their love for one another, the day when loved ones showered one another with affection and gifts that confirmed the bond they shared. Here she was alone. Here she was the only woman in the café that wasn't affectionately looking into the eyes of her significant other as they exchanged heartfelt gifts. That wasn't the cause for her tears. It had only been a short time after she had to watch Miguel propose to Charity. That was when she finally realized that her and Miguel would never be. The reality of it hurt too much. She hated feeling this way. Alone and vulnerable. After congratulating the happy couple she ran off to find a place of solace . The book café was the only place she could think of considering that everyone was occupied. The thing that hurt the most is that it didn't stop there. Later on at the Crane mansion she would have to endure more pain watching the couples of Harmony spend even more time together. Since she had organized the Valentine's Day Party she knew she was expected to be there. She let out a sigh, got up from her seat and exited the book café forgetting all about her espresso.  
  
Fox sighed. He was the last to leave Crane industries. He decided to put in extra work because of this day. To be honest he thought that the day was pointless. He believed if you truly loved someone you didn't need a special day to demonstrate it. He hated this day especially since he was alone. Sure he could fetch any bimbo off the street and shower her with gifts pretending to profess his love for her but that wouldn't make him feel better. He didn't know why but he wanted to be in love. This was unlike him. He chalked up this particular feeling to the fact that he had spent a great deal of time around Theresa. Shaking his head he turned off the lights in his office and walked to the stairs. Walking down the stairs he remembered that the Valentine's Day Party was tonight. He didn't have a date. Not that it mattered much anyway because it was just a meaningless party to him. He yawned exiting the doors of crane industries. He walked over to the limo that awaited him. Getting in he looked in the rearview mirror and into the eyes of the driver. "Crane Mansion please"   
  
  
  
Staring at her reflection in the full length mirror Kay adjusted the spaghetti strap on her red and black Donna Karen dress. She figured since she was currently unattached spending extra money on herself wouldn't hurt. Slipping on her black stiletto heels she checked her hair once again. The curls were still in place. Her family was waiting on her in the living room. Grabbing her butterfly shawl off of her armoire she made her way downstairs. She entered the living room. Kay enjoyed the stares she got from her family. Sam linked arms with Kay. Looking over at Grace who had grabbed a hold of his other arm he smiled. "Now that I'm walking in with two of the most stunning women, every man shall envy me" Kay laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks daddy" Grace smiled at Kay. "Honey you really do look astonishing" Kay smiled. "Thanks mom you do too" Kay walked outside with her father as Miguel, Charity, Jessica, Reese, John and Simone followed. Splitting up they all drove to the Crane mansion. Kay was hesitant to go in. She didn't have a date. Everyone dispersed entering the party. Sighing she sucked it up and stepped inside. Allowing the butler to take her coat, she entered the spacious living room where the party was taking place. Each person seemed to be having a good time. She looked over to Charity and Miguel who were dancing quite closely. A tear trickled down her cheek. Kay wiped it knowing she had to happy for Miguel's sake. The pain was still fresh. She needed to be alone. Walking into the hallway and out of the front door she headed towards the Crane Garden.  
  
Fox sat there on a bench in the midst of the Crane garden. The Garden provided a refreshing place to think. He took a whiff of the tulips that surrounded him. He needed to get out of the party. It just reminded him that he had no one. He heard footsteps. Turning around in the direction of the sound he gasped at the sight of the beautiful woman that stood before him. Kay looked into his entrancing brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was anyone out here" Fox smiled. She looked angelic under the light. "No it's ok if you want I can leave I just needed to get away for a little while" A smile started to form on Kay's face. "You were here first, Mind if I sit?" Fox patted the spot next to him on the bench. "Be my guest" Kay smiled at him. They sat in silence until she finally spoke. "I'm Kay Bennett" Fox looked over at her. 'Fox Crane" Kay chuckled slightly. Fox continued to stare at her. She looked cute when she laughed. Kay thought that he was handsome, incredibly good looking. Kay diverted her eyes at the flowers and away from him in fear that thinking the way she was would only put her in another bind such as the one she was already in. She finally fixed her eyes back upon him. "I should be heading back inside" Getting up from the bench she started to walk away. Away from the sparks she knew she felt between herself and Fox. Away from the prospect and the possibility of falling in love again. She entered the party for the second time that night. Standing on the wall she watched as all the couples danced to a slow song. Feeling lonesome she wanted to run away, she wanted to leave everything behind her and finally be in love. If not with Miguel than with someone who returned those feelings. Turning around she bumped into someone. Looking up she met eyes with Fox. He looked down at her. "Let's dance" Reluctantly she gave him her hand. He kissed it. Leading her to the dance floor they began to dance. With people watching it started out tense and edgy at first but then it became natural. Kay liked the way he held her. So gentle, so tender. Looking down at her he uttered these eight words:   
  
"This might be the start of something incredible"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tapping his shoulder for what seemed like the millionth time Kay shook Fox. Fox looked at her. She look worried. Wrapping her arms around his neck she saw that he was now back in touch with reality. "I hope you were thinking about me" Fox nodded "Yes in fact I was" Kay smiled. "I'm glad I'm the object of your affection" Fox smiled holding her in his arms. "You are now and trust me when I say that you will always be" "Kay smirked. "I love you" Fox smiled back at her "I love you too" He placed a warm kiss on her lips. After adjusting the collar on his shirt she grabbed his hand. "Paloma and Noah will have our heads if we arrive to dinner late" Exiting the room together Fox stood there watching her as she walked. "I love that woman, I'll never let her go " 


	7. Retrospection & Restful Doubts

***Just to make a note***  
  
**I want to say thanks to all of the readers whether you have reviewed or not ,I just want you to keep reading the chapters I supply** **In case you are wondering what has happened to the famous couples of Harmony in my fic, don't worry I will bring you more on them in later chapters** Now On to the Highly anticipated Chapter 7:  
  
For You  
Chapter 7  
  
Standing on the steps of the Crane jet, she took a look back at the exotic picturesque land behind her. Blowing a kiss into the wind she expressed her farewell. A part of her wanted to remain in Hawaii but the second part of her wanted to face reality and start her new life in Harmony with Fox. It was fear that was holding her back. She was scared of letting Fox down. She knew. She knew in her heart that she could never be the woman he wanted her to be. Fox deserved the best. What if she fell short? What if she didn't meet the requirements? Fox wanted her to be the best she could be, he loved her unconditionally and she knew that as well. She just felt that if she let him down he would regret ever wanting her to be a part of his life. Stepping inside the lavish Crane jet she took a seat watching as Fox and Noah indulged in brotherly activities. She had to be strong. She had to be a fighter for Fox's sake. Everyone loved Fox. He had won her family over since their inital meeting. Fox had taught her family not to be judgemental. Obviously something about this man was right. Kay knew that as long as he was on her side they could build a beautiful life together. The last time she remembered being this scared was the night Fox met her family and even that experience turned out different than she had expected it to. That was the first day she had admitted to herself and to everyone else that she loved Fox.  
  
******~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~******  
  
Butterflies floating in her stomach was the effect of her nervousness. She had paced the living room floor for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Joining everyone else in the dining room she took her seat at the table. Looking over to the empty seat next to her she shifted uncomfortably. The soothing voice of her father bought her back to the present. "Sweetie are you okay?" Kay nodded "I'm fine just a little nervous, I don't want to disappoint you" Sam placed his hand on top of hers. "You won't disappoint me, i'm sure that this mystery guy is one hell of a catch if you kept him under wraps this long" Kay nodded "You have no idea" Charity looked to her nervous cousin. "If this guy makes you happy it shouldn't matter what we think of him" Kay smiled at Charity. "Thank you for those reassuring words but I think once his identity is revealed your opinion will totally change" Miguel glanced at Kay. "We'll promise to give him the benefit of the doubt" Kay chuckled slightly. "Miguel i'm positive you'll take that statement back" Jessica laughed. "Kay he's a keeper if he's got you this antsy he must be amazing" Grace entered the dining room with a tray full of drinks. "Kay loosen up he can't be that bad". Kay giggled. "Actually he's great I think he might be the one, but all of you will most likely feel different because of his background" Sam frowned "Your a grown up Kay your perfectly capable of handling your own love life" Kay sighed. "I know, it's just that he's special and if you don't approve of him i'll be miserable" The sound of the doorbell startled Kay. Grace tapped Kay. "Honey you wanna get that or should I?" Kay smiled. "No mom I can handle it" Excusing herself from the table Kay got up from her seat and exited the dining room walking down the hallway and towards the door.  
  
He was on a mission. He was there to prove that he was not just a Crane. He was a Crane that was in love with Kay Bennett. He knew that Kay didn't disclose his identity. He knew that she wasn't ashamed she just wanted to surprise her family. He expected some weird reactions because of his families history but he wasn't there to make a name for himself or his family. He was there to prove that he was worthy of such a passionate being. He was there to show them that he was more of a realistic person as opposed to the womanizer his father acted as. Fox breathed a sigh of relief when Kay answered the door. She hugged him tightly as if there was no tommorow. Looking into her eyes he sensed her doubt, her uncertainity. "Kay relax even if this doesn't fly over well, we will still be together" Kay sighed. "Fox your everything to me I just don't want to lose you" Fox kissed her cheek "And you won't because no matter what i'll always feel the same as I do at this very moment" Taking her hand he stepped inside. He heard voices coming from the dining room. As the moment of truth approached he took one step closer to the room where everyone rejoiced. She gripped his hand tightly. Tears running down her face. "Fox I'm scared" Fox turned back to her. "Don't be i'm right here and this is where i'll always be" Kay was the first to walk inside and he followed.  
  
Everyone couldn't be more taken aback. What was a Crane doing in the Bennett home? Sam looked at his daughter's face noticing that she had been crying. Kay managed to speak. "Everyone this is the mystery guy" Sam stood up. "Kay how could you let this happen? how could you fall for a Crane someone who's bound break your heart?" Kay wanted to protest but silence fell upon her. Fox stood in front of her as if he were protecting her. "Mr. Bennett with all due respect I might be a Crane by blood but I am nothing like my father, I haven't lived here in Harmony until now, I haven't been in your presence for long, so who are you to judge, your daughter is the only woman I intend on spending the rest of my life with" Sam laughed to himself. "That is crap Crane and you know it" Regaining strength Kay stepped closer to her father. "This is exactly the reason you haven't met Fox until now, do you care about what I feel? Daddy if Fox has proved to be a gentleman so far don't you think he's going to treat me with respect everyday for the rest of our lives?, if I recall you fell in love with Ivy and her father forbid it which broke your heart." Sam sighed. "That's entirely different I loved Ivy I wanted to make a life with her" Kay grunted becoming frustrated. "I LOVE FOX!!!" Sam was caught off guard. "You what?" Kay nodded tears streaming down her face. She pointed to Fox "I love him Daddy with all of my heart, with my soul, with everything in me" By this time Grace had tears in her eyes. Her little girl was growing up. "I love Fox Crane and I hope that we can spend the rest of our lives together, I want to share every moment with him, I want him to know that when he's around me my knees get weak, my breathing slows down and I want nothing more than to be apart of him" Sam pulled Kay into a hug "I had no idea" She cried harder her tears staining his shirt. "I love him daddy and it's not just a school girl crush i'm willing to give everything up for him, I need him like I need oxygen without him there would be no reason to exist" Sam nodded consoling her. "I'm sorry I had no idea" Fox even had tears in his eyes. Backing away from Sam Kay wiped her tears falling in Fox's arms. "I love you Fox Crane and even if you never feel the same way it'll never matter because true love never dies" Fox nodded wiping her face. "I love you too and i've told you that for as long as I can remember I was just waiting to hear it back" Sam looked at Fox. " I owe you an apology, it's just that a father is always concerned when it comes to his daughters" Fox smiled "It's understandable but when it comes to matters of the heart a book should never be judged by it's cover." Sam smiled a genuine smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*******End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~**************  
Kay smiled at the significant memory. She loved Fox and just like all the times before proved that they would make it she was now positive that they would. She was determined to have a better attitude about things. Now she realized the meaning of Fox's words. She could never let him down because he loved her despite everything that seemed so wrong about her. He took a vow and an oath in front of god and he promised that he would love her for better or worse. She finally realized that he was going to stick to that promise. 


	8. Girl Talk, Informative Dinner

For You  
Chapter 8  
  
The Bennett home was bustling with excitement due to the return of Paloma and Noah. The fellas settled in the living room where they happily watched the football game.The women were at work in the kitchen preparing dinner. Kay was pleased to be back in Harmony with her family. Adjusting her apron Kay started to help her mother grate cheese. " So Kay how was Hawaii? "Mom the honey moon was beautiful I had no idea that Hawaii would be that breath taking" Grace smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time" Kay nodded "Noah and Paloma made the trip all the more better" Paloma perked up at the mention of her name. "Hawaii was really nice but Kay you give us too much credit I mean you hardly saw us" Charity raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean what I think it does ?" Jessica nudged Charity "Of course it does what else do married people do on honey moons?" Kay laughed nervously. "Do you notice that i'm standing right here?" Grace stared at Kay. "Honey we're family there's no reason for you to be embarrassed" Kay smiled "Jess is right I mean what do you think happened in Hawaii?, did you think me and Fox could resist the temptation?" "I could never resist you" Kay looked over to the kitchen door. She started to blush. "Fox sweetie I thought you were watching the game" "The game's not really going good but this conversation is headed in the right direction" Kay smiled "How so Mr. Crane?" Fox laughed "I said that it was headed in the right direction it's not quite there yet" He moved closer to her their mouths inches away. "Speaking of temptation I think I might act on impulse for once" Kay smirked. "I don't usually condone that type of behavior but I promise that if you do something unappropiate I won't try and stop you" "Really I think I just might take you up on that offer" "Please do Mr. Crane" Stepping closer to her he brought her lips to his and they shared a passionate kiss. Jessica cleared her throat. "Well now we definitely know what they did in Hawaii" Everyone laughed. Putting an end to their kiss Kay untied her apron allowing it to fall. "Please excuse us but Mr. Crane and I have some unfinished buisiness" Taking his hand she led him out of the kitchen. Jessica turned to the rest of the ladies. "I think i'm going to go find Reese we um need to .... talk" With that Jessica exited the kitchen. Grace laughed at both of her daughters. "Well, that was entertaining, but there's food that needs to be cooked so Charity and Paloma if you two don't mind can you two help finish dinner?" Paloma and Charity nodded and started to get to work.  
  
Dinner was finished later than usual due to the lack of help. Placing the last dish on the table Charity took her seat next to Miguel. Kay and Fox played footsies under the table. Jessica gazed lovingly at Reese from across the table. Paloma and Noah whispered sweet nothings to eachother. Miguel and Charity fed eachother. Grace and Sam glanced at one another a questionable look on both of their faces as they both tried to figure out what happened to their children. Grace was the first to speak. "So Paloma and Noah what are your plans for the wedding?" Paloma smiled at Noah and whispered something into his ear . Looking back at her soon to be mother in law she spoke. "The wedding's next month we both decided on small and intimate, Kay is maid of honor Theresa, Charity and Jess bridesmaids, Fox is Noah's best man Ethan, Chad and Miguel his groomsmen" Grace nodded "Sounds lovely, who will be giving you away?" Paloma looked to her becoming a bit teary eyed "Luis and Antonio" Noah put his arm around her shoulder. "I get to marry you what better position could I be in?" Sam smiled. "Where will you be getting married?" Noah looked to his father "We're currently undecided when it comes to location" "The weddings in a month son you need to decide" Fox pondered for a moment. "How about the Crane garden?" Paloma gasped "The crane garden is perfect" Noah looked unhappy with that decision. "Fox how can you be so sure that your father will let us use it?" Fox smiled "He has no choice but to let me use it , i'm heir to the Crane family" Kay giggled "My husband has power I like that in a man" Fox kissed her forehead. "That's right honey I have power" Noah thought about it for a minute or so. "Okay" Fox smiled Kay grabbed Fox's hand "Thank you" Fox nodded "As long as I make you happy i'm happy" Fox raised his glass . "To the future Mr. & Mrs. Bennett" Paloma looked to Noah and raised her glass. "To us" 


End file.
